Hard Days Of Work
by ShortyDaAzn
Summary: This is my first Fic that I just thought out of the top of my head today. I have made a bit of progress but putting up chapters may be a little slow because I might not have lots of time the next weeks. So far there has not been very much sexual stuff, but I assure you there will be. Basically going to be an ongoing story about Xena and Gabrielle after hard days.
1. Prologue

Non of the Characters are mine they all belong to universal; story is mine.

**Hard Days of Work**

Prologue ish?

It was late evening and Joxer was complaining that he hadn't eaten anything in the last hour.

"Xena, come on, can we at least take a rest?" he complained.

"No, Joxer. I told Gabrielle I'd meet her back in the tavern a couple hours ago," Xena said roughly.

"Yeah, but Gabby knows that things come up," Joxer pleaded.

"More like annoying friends who always get in trouble," Xena muttered.

"What was that?" Joxer said half-mindedly.

"Nothing!" Xena was annoyed at this point.

"Well, I'm hungry, I won't stray far. I'm going to look for some berries or something." Joxer whined.

"Suit yourself. If you get lost, I am not coming to find you." Xena didn't care, honestly she could do without Joxers' made up stories. He doesn't tell stories like Gabrielle and she just wanted to hear Gabrielle after this hard day.

"Fine. I'm Joxer the Mighty, I don't need help anyways," he sauntered off.

"Finally," Xena sighed, "Didn't enjoy that either did ya Argo?"

Argo neighed and Xena laughed. At least she can get to Gabrielle in peace now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Xena arrived at the tavern and told Argo to stay put and that she'd be back with some food for her.  
She walked into the tavern and immediately notice by Gabrielle who was angry at the bar man about something or other. She was probably annoyed at the fact that I was late.

"Where in Gods have you been Xena!" Gabrielle said angered.

"Now Gabrielle, don't be angry with me, I can explain," Xena said calmly.

"Oh you better, and this time it better be a good reason," she pointed her finger at Xena, glaring.

"It was Joxer. That little, erg, he got in the way of some guys that were looting the town next to here and I had to get him out of it, obviously," Xena explained, tired.

"Like I believe that. Where is he anyways then, hm," Gabrielle was beyond angry, "if that was the case then he'd be here with you. I mean he would never pass up the chance to get to see me."

"JOXER, JOXER THE MIGHTYYYYYY!" Joxer barged into the tavern with a couple of drunk girls on his arms.

Gabrielle looked appalled, and then relieved. Her face turned into a little smirk as she was embarrassed a bit at doubting Xena.

"Oh! Gabby, I didn't know you were here," Joxer quickly pulled his arms out from behind the girls.

"You did Joxer, I told you, heh heh." Xena laughed and then went and placed herself at the table nearest.

"Sorry Xena, I really am. I just thought...well you always know how I am," Gabrielle stuttered.

"I know, Gabrielle." Xena looked up at her.

"Is something wrong Xena?" she looked concerned.

"No, rough day. And this twat getting in my way. He's going to get himself killed one day, I swear it." Xena sighed.

"Oh," Gabrielle sat down and put her hand on Xena's shoulder, "at least you are back and the day is over now."

Xena looked over to Gabrielle and she was giving her a small smile. She couldn't help but give her one back. Then she saw Joxer saunter up behind her with a drink.

"Well, that takes care of those ladies," he sat down beside Gabrielle, "now how are my other ladies?"

"I think that I'm just going to go to bed," Xena stood up.

"Yeah, me too. I'll help you set up camp Xena." Gabrielle followed.

"If that's what you ladies want then, I better come too. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Adventures with Joxer the Mighty!" Joxer smiled and laughed.

Gabrielle just rolled her eyes and caught an annoyed Xena walking away. This is going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Xena was awake long before Gabrielle and Joxer was. She couldn't stand it sometimes when Joxer was around Gabrielle. He was so needy and it made her jealous, even though she knew that Gabrielle was hers. Quietly, she sharpened her sword while they slept. Looking over the fire was still a bit aflame and she saw that Joxer had moved closer to Gabrielle. It made her angry sometimes that she couldn't show that she loved Gabrielle more than just "close friends". It was only the times when Joxer was away that she got Gabrielle to herself. She cherished it more than ever, but lately she was really annoyed at when Joxer was around. Lately, these days she had been very busy with trying to convince these warlords to be good or she'd foil their plans in some way. It was exhausting; all these warlords popping up all over the place and it was just getting tiring. She needed Gabrielle right now, but she knew it was hard because Joxer was around.

"Huh, what happened?" Joxer woke up suddenly.

"I'm guessing you were having a dream, Joxer." Xena said.

"Woah. Xena, why are you up?" Joxer said startled.

"Couldn't sleep, and no I don't want to talk about it," Xena replied.

"Fine, Xena. Didja get any food for breakfast?" he asked.

"No. I am not your slave either. If you are hungry then go get your own food." Xena said roughly.

"Wow. No need to be so forceful. Why can't I have what you and Gabby are having?" He pushed on.

"I only packed enough for us two until we get somewhere with cheap prices. Got it?" Xena was getting angry.

"It was only a question Xena, no need to get all huffed about it. I mean you're the best hunter out of all of us so I don't see no reason why we shouldn't share th-"

"JOXER. IF YOU ARE HUNGRY THEN GO GET YOUR OWN FOOD. I WILL THROW MY SHAKRAM AT YOU IF YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I AM SAYING." Xena started to yell at him.

"Alright, alright. I don't get why you are so huffed," Joxer got up.

"Xena? What's wrong?" Gabrielle woke up and looked at Xena.

"Nothing!" Xena snapped.

"Xena, is a little grumpy today, Gabby. I don't know what's up with her today..." Joxer walked away.

"Xena, really what's wrong?" Gabrielle got up and walked towards Xena.

"Gabrielle..." Xena started.

Gabrielle went over and hugged Xena close to her, "Tell me, really what's wrong?" She looked up at her with her beautiful green eyes.

It completely made Xena weak when Gabrielle looked at her like that. It was the only thing in the world that could make her knees weak.

"Gabrielle...I just..I'm exhausted and I'm tired of Joxer. He's always around lately and won't go away. I barely have any time with you or for you and I just seem suffocated with everything that has been going on lately..." Xena pushed out.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything will slow down. You always have me Xena, always. I'll try to get rid of Joxer today, I promise. He's a dimwit and I've been missing time with you alone too. I'll get rid of him, I promise," Gabrielle went over Xena's hair and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

"By the Gods I hope he doesn't follow us again this time," Xena smiled back at Gabrielle and softly went over her cheek. She leaned in lightly to kiss her but was interrupted by Joxer, yet again.

"Well lookie here! I got a rabbit for myself. You're probably jealous now aren't you Xena?" Joxer walked in looking at his rabbit.

Xena and Gabrielle pulled away from each other quickly and looked over at Joxer. Gabrielle could see the intense annoyance in Xena's eyes and knew that she had to somehow think of a way to get rid of Joxer for a while. If she didn't, well Xena would probably end up killing the poor guy.

"I can share, but you know Xena, only enough for me and Gabby," Joxer taunted Xena.

"Don't care, I've got deer meat in here so I'm all set Joxer," Xena got out her bag and hung it in front of Joxer's face.

"Pfft, show off." Joxer said annoyed.

He went over to start the fire up again so he could roast his prized rabbit to share with Gabby. Xena just shook her head at him.


	4. Chapter 3

_So, I found that I may have a bit more time to write the next days. When I try and put up more, I am trying to put up multiple chapters so that you don't just read one, also I'm trying to make them longer and with more stuff.  
I hope you guys enjoy this one!_

Chapter3

"So Xena, where are we headed today?" Joxer asked enthusiastically. He seemed to be enjoying his half burnt rabbit a bit too much.

"We?" Xena questioned.

"Yes, we." Joxer replied while take another bite out of his rabbit.

"About that...Joxer I need you to do me a huge favor," Gabrielle piped in.

"Welll what kind of favor Gabby? You know that you can also have some of my fresh rabbit," Joxer offered a burnt leg to Gabrielle.

"Uhm, no thanks, I'm good." She looked at it disgusted.

"Are you sure? Really, cause this is the last leg..." he stared at it.

"Yup, go all out." Gabrielle stared at the burnt rabbit leg.

"Alright, well anyways what was it you wanted me to do?" He asked while taking a huge mouthful of rabbit leg.

"Could you deliver a message for me?" she asked.

"Yep, sure where to?" Joxer gulped down more rabbit leg.

"To my parents in Potidaea," Gabrielle said cautiously.

"Your parents in -" Joxer spit out some rabbit, "In Potidaea!? That's ages from here!"

"Yeah see that's the thing. I promised my mom last time I saw her that I'd write her as often as I can, but with all of the warlords lately I've been a bit busy. Plus it's my mom's birthday in some days and I wanted her to get this letter right away, but I couldn't find a trusting enough letter boy to take it to her so I thought I'd ask you. Well, since I trust you, Joxer." Gabrielle carved her story well.

Xena looked at Gabrielle amazed at what she just came up with on the spot. That's another thing; she never fails to amaze Xena with all of her ideas. Sometimes they could be appalling, but this, this was good.

"Well I guess I could. I don't have much money for food though and well, you know my hunting skills..." Joxer started, "I'd really love to do it for you Gabs."

"Well here, I'll give you some money for food to get in the next town on your way to Potidaea!" Gabrielle said enthusiastically and handed him some money and the letter.

"Great! I guess I'll leave tomorrow though," Joxer took the scroll and money.

"NO. No, I mean I need it to be there as fast as possible. Like your life depends on it. I've never missed on my mothers birthdays and she'd be so angry at me if I didn't even get her letter to her on time," Gabrielle said worriedly, trying to make sure he believed it.

"Well, alright. I guess I'll go now. It's an early start, but don't worry Gabby I'll get it to your mother in no time at all!" Joxer bounced up, making it know that it was his honour.

"Thank you so much Joxer. I don't know what I'd do without you if you weren't my friend," Gabrielle went and hugged Joxer.

"Joxer the Mighty, always at your service miss. I guess I'll see you guys in a moon," Joxer went off.

"Yeah see ya Joxer," Xena finally said something.

Gabrielle turned and looked at Xena. She had this amazed look on her face.

"Now, that did not just happen. Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming, I just fell asleep didn't I?" Xena laughed.

"No, got rid of him for a while. Just what you wanted," Gabrielle smiled at her.

"Oh come here," Xena beamed back.

Gabrielle went over to Xena and sat in between her arms. Finally, they could touch again without worrying about Joxer. Xena wrapped her arms around Gabrielle and put her head on her shoulder. Gabrielle liked the warmth coming off of Xena and she missed this. The mornings full of cuddling and affection. Xena kissed her cheek lightly up to her ear. Gabrielle sighed from her gentle touch.

Xena whispered, "You are the smartest bard there is," and smiled into Gabrielle's ear.

Gabrielle giggled and said, "Well we did need some alone time and I know, I'm great."

Xena softly put her hands on Gabrielle's waist and pulled her closer into her arms. She lightly moved her hands up and down Gabrielle's thighs and kissed her neck. Gabrielle sighed again and leaned her head back onto Xena's shoulder.

"Gabrielle..." Xena said huskily.

Gabrielle smiled against Xena's cheek and kissed it. She stared at Xena's soft lips and longed to kiss them. It had been some days since she had. She went to kiss Xena when suddenly she heard a loud deafening scream.

She jumped up roughly, " Xena! Did you hear that?!" She grabbed her staff read for a fight.

"Unfortunately, I did hear that," Xena sighed disappointed. All she wanted was to kiss Gabrielle again. By the Gods why can't she. There was another scream followed by others.

"We better go!" Gabrielle said.

"Shall we?" Xena picked up her sword and put it in it's sheath. The only alone time the got and they didn't even get to kiss. It was driving Xena mad.


	5. Chapter 4

_Okay guys, I know that I have been away for some months. I am so sorry, just been busy with life and stuff. I am trying very hard to start up writing for this fic again. I keep getting stuck as this is my first fic that I am writing, so sorry for any roughness, but I know that you have been waiting. Also, this scene is not done, I just got stuck and will continue working on it. Hopefully you enjoy what I have right now! :)_

Chapter 4

After the fight, Xena just stomped back into the forest infuriated.

"Uh, excuse me, but we have to go. It was an honour helping you guys." Gabrielle mentioned to the people as she ran after Xena.

"XENA! XENA WHERE ARE YOU!?" She yelled.

Gabrielle saw Xena pacing back and fourth angrily around their camp. She threw down her sword and shakram in frustration. Gabrielle never saw Xena this frustrated before and did not know how to approach her.

"Xena? Are you alright?" She said lightly.

"NO GABRIELLE. I'm tired. I'm tired of always having to beat up small outlaw's all the time. I'm tired of fighting non-stop. Whenever I get a break there's another gang of hooligans across the road that I have to deal with and it takes all day. Plus, on top of all that, people still think of me as Xena the warrior princess who's going to burn down their villages. I'm not even appreciated enough helping others. It's so frustrating Gabrielle!" Xena slowly sat on the ground and started sobbing.

"Oh, Xena." Gabrielle walked over to her and pulled her into her arms.

"You are appreciated. More and more people know that you are doing good, they may think that you are not at first from your past, but you always show them differently. People are learning to respect you now; for helping others. That's the best you can do," She explained.

"But Gabrielle...I keep having to do it. It gets tiring everyday," Xena cried in her arms.

"I know, but each day more and more people appreciate you and one day there is going to be a day where most people will know who you are now. They are learning to appreciate you. I appreciate you Xena. I believe in what you are doing and you are strong," Gabrielle kissed Xena's head.

"Gabrielle...I love you," Xena looked into her eyes with tears on her face.

"I love you too Xena," Gabrielle wiped Xena's face and kissed her deeply.

It had been a long while since they had kissed and electric shocks went through both of them. Xena pulled Gabrielle on top of her and continued to kiss her gently. She didn't want it to stop again. She was going to take advantage of every second they have right now. Slowly, Xena felt up and down Gabrielle's back continuously kissing her gently. Gabrielle started pushing her hips into Xena causing Xena to buck up into her. Xena started moaning softly, being aroused by Gabrielle's constant hip thrusting. She lightly started slipping off Gabby's shirt while kissing her tenderly and pulled her closer to her body. Xena wanted every inch of Gabrielle against her again, she wanted to feel her warmth and softness. She softly traced up and down Gabrielle's back, feeling her soft skin. Gabrielle didn't want it that way though. Obviously, she wanted Xena's clothes off too and started pulling her armour and clothing off while sitting on her lap. Xena tried kissing her, but she wouldn't let her.

"Gabby, please," Xena whined.

"No, I want it all off. You don't get away with just having me naked this time," Gabrielle smirked.

If that was the way Gabrielle wanted it then that was the way Xena would make it. She started pulling all of her clothes off quickly just to save some time. She didn't want to be interrupted again. It had been weeks since her and Gabrielle had been close and she wanted to take in every second. Finally, she had gotten all of her clothes off and was left in just her underwear.

"Uh oh," Xena smirked.

"What?" Gabrielle smiled.

"Look who's pretty much naked and what about you? Hm, you still have your skirt on," Xena stared longingly at Gabrielle.

"Well, I'll just have to do something about that then don't I?" Gabrielle slowly slipped off her skirt just to tease Xena.

Xena tried not laugh. She loved it when Gabrielle tease her, even the slightest bit. Even though Gabrielle was sweet and innocent on the outside, she had a sexy side too. Gabrielle noticed Xena's attempt not to laugh and made a face at her.

"What? Why do you always try not to giggle when I tease you?" Gabrielle said annoyed.

"Well, I think it's just cute." Xena smiled and lightly took her face in her hands.

"I'm not always cute," Gabrielle said.

"I know," Xena softly kissed her and pulled her closer.

She wanted to cherish this moment as she didn't know when she would get the next one. Carefully she went through her hair with her fingers and continued to kiss Gabrielle. Gabrielle pulled her closer and Xena started lightly kissing down her neck. She knew that Gabrielle loved that and couldn't resist keeping quiet. Gabby tried not to make a sound, however she was unsuccessful. Xena smirked and kissed down to her collar bones while lightly gliding her fingertips down Gabrielle's back and to her thighs. She wanted her so much. Every inch of her. Softly, she laid Gabrielle onto her back while continuously kissing down her collarbones.

Gabrielle giggled, "Xena, that tickles!"

"But you know that you like it," Xena looked up into her eyes.

"Yes," Gabrielle looked back and kissed Xena deeply, pulling her closer on top of her.


End file.
